Hot to the Touch
by Patchlamb
Summary: Now that Elsa and Anna are able to spend time with one another freely, Elsa has found that contact with Anna makes her, physically and mentally, rather hot. . . [light fluff, implied Elsanna]


_Something light. I had been going for fluffy romance but ended up with little to no romance, so I suppose it's implied at bits. Either way, if you enjoy implied romance, I'm certain you'll get something from this fic!_

* * *

Arendelle was finally at peace within itself. The winter had melted, thawed by the sisters' unending love, and the warmth of an Arendelle summer was able to spread over the land once more. The port was busy again, flowers sent the smell of nectar wafting in the air, and the sun poured down her radiant beams of bliss on the castle and village. It was like Heaven to the Queen, who had so rarely felt happiness in her life.

With the world spinning at a regular pace, Elsa was made to be put back into her place as Arendelle's ruler. Beside her was her little sister Anna, the optimistic and freckled princess of Arendelle. They were both great figure heads and diligent workers; making sure everyone under the Queen's rule understood that Elsa was indeed no monster, and that she would put all her efforts toward ruling fairly as a good queen should.

As such, Elsa often found herself locked away doing work. Being a queen was no meager task. She had to read over and sign stacks of documents and papers, go to meetings, arrange trade, attend to visitors from other lands (when they so happened to come by for business), and entertain her sister all at the same time. It was a tiring, but rewarding, job.

While she may had to have much done, Elsa found that her favorite part of the day was being near Anna. She had the girl woken later than she herself, though no later than an hour after her own waking. In this way, she could appease her sister's love for sleeping late, but still have her up early enough to get dressed to go about her day.

Usually, as soon as Elsa was up, she would clothe and have a light breakfast alone. Then, after wards, would attend to any formal business. In the mornings it was more common for her to get through with any written work, such as reviewing laws and replying to any letters. This could take anywhere from forty minutes to an hour and a half. Sometimes Anna would have stirred by the time Elsa was a good half way through with her early work. And, on those days, the auburn haired girl would walk groggily into Elsa's study to pester her while she got her business finished. Though the "pestering" wasn't exactly unwelcome.

Today was, naturally, one of those days. Elsa sat in a chair that seemed too large for her frame- and possible anyone's frame- and scribbled out careful words with a calligraphy pen on a neat piece of paper. She was hunched very un-queen like over her desk, focused on her writing. The words were in reply to another kingdom, with possible talk of trade. This was good for Arendelle, as they had recently lost a trade partner after the "eternal winter" catastrophe. She tried not to cringe at the memory.

As she was nearing the end of her polite response, there was a peculiar rap at the door, which she had earlier closed off after telling the servants to leave her be until her work was done. Her head lifted and back straightened, looking towards the entrance that was opened without even allowing Elsa time to say "come in."

"Ellllsaaaa," chimed Anna as she peaked around the corner, a smile on her creamy face. "are you woooorking?"

Elsa could not refrain from giving a small smile back, trying not to make herself look too undignified by grinning like an idiot. Her sister then side stepped inside and shut the door once more behind her, pressed against it. She wiggled her fingers in a wave at the Queen as Elsa placed the stationary pen down beside the paper. "Good morning, Anna. It feels like you're up earlier than is usual, did you wake on your own?"

Anna looked pleased. "Maybe!"

The room had before been filled with a pleasant chill; when alone and distracted, Elsa was prone to dropping the temperature comfortably without her own knowledge. However, since entering the room, Anna brought the warmth back into the air and walls of the study. Elsa noticed that about her- that Anna's very presence made life feel much, much cozier. "Well, I'm glad to see you up. Did you get something to eat?"

Anna shook her head negative, walking over to Elsa's desk. She moved around so that she could lean over and read the letter resting before her sister, bent over with her head propped by elbows upon the desk's surface. "This sounds kinda important." she said. In truth, she had only skimmed. While Anna was fond of reading to pass time, she often found diplomatic subjects to be a bore.

"Yes, it is. Arendelle desperately needs a new trade partner. I hope to open one up with one of our neighbors, we're lucky we were proposed to first." she let herself stare at her little sister's face as the girl looked over the paper. "You should go down and get breakfast, they had plenty of sweet dishes to eat this morning."

Anna shrugged and turned her head in her hands to look back at Elsa. "I'm not very hungry." she said, scrunching her face in emphasis.

Elsa gave a little sigh and tilted her head to the side slightly, looking into Anna's bright eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off her body and breath, even from this short distance without them touching. "Anna, you're usually more excitable in the morning time, and you _love _sweets. Are you feeling very well?"

Anna shrugged again. "Just haven't been sleeping very well, I guess. Oh, but don't worry about me! I'm fine! Only a little tired, is all! No big deal." she grinned widely at Elsa, having tried to assure her after seeing the worried look on the Queen's face. "I'll just eat later."

The Queen frowned at Anna, not convinced by her fast talk. She let herself place a lost strand of hair behind Anna's ear affectionately, before pushing back on her chair to scoot from the desk. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"No no no, no nightmares. Listen, really, don't worry! Like I said, I'm only a little tired." Anna replied, trying once more to assure her.

Eyes bore deeply into Anna's with a frown, before Elsa finally responded. "Alright. I'm going to finish writing this letter, and then we'll go to the kitchen together and you _will_ eat something, 'a little tired' or not." she scooted her chair back, reaching for the pen.

Anna smiled at her big sister, feeling herself loved. Even though she honestly had no appetite, she still absolutely adored it when Elsa showed she cared. For so long she had thought Elsa hated her, but since the two were open with one another now, she knew better. The white haired woman may at times be overbearing and highly protective, but when it came down to it most of it was done with good intention. And that was enough to make Anna bat her eyes and give her sister dumb smiles. "Yes ma'am!" she teased, sitting in the floor.

Elsa smirked, unconsciously hunching into the desk and finishing up her reply swiftly. She waited a minute or so for the ink to dry completely before enclosing it and sealing the letter with wax. "There." she left it on the desk and pushed back on her chair to stand, offering her hand to Anna who gladly took it. "Let's go get you something to eat." Elsa breathed, controlling her voice to keep it even. There was not much that could make her eternally chilled body warm, but when Anna's hand slipped into hers, it was as if fire started in her finger tips and burned into her palm- literally. It was times like this Elsa wondered if Anna had powers of her own, hidden away in the bumbling thing that was her soul.

Anna allowed herself to sit at a small round table in one of the more well-lit rooms, legs crossed as she nibbled at a dry cookie. It had a sort of fruit in the center, boarder lining on being jam. She thought it tasted rather like blue berries. Elsa sat across from her, glad the table was small enough for them to talk easily. The large elongated tables present in two of the larger rooms were no good for things like this. They were meant for feasts and celebrations, not casual talk between two girls.

As the freckled princess ate she stared out the window to her left, which was only a couple feet from the table. It shone beautiful light into the room, and outside was a view of a small garden only accessible from the castle. When Anna didn't reach for another cookie on her plate, Elsa spoke up. "You didn't each much." she said. "Four cookies isn't really a great breakfast."

Anna looked back at her sister and laughed. "Well, cookies aren't really breakfast in the first place!"

Elsa smiled, glad that she got her sister to at least eat that much. "You're right. Only _you_ would pick cookies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked with mock frustration. She crossed her arms and leaned forward slightly, trying to look upset.

Her sister shook her head. "It means you're a sweet tooth, is all. Going to have to request extra sugar and chocolates from our current trade partners before long."

Anna stuck her tongue out childishly. Indulging in her kiddish side, Elsa stuck hers out back, making a noise. She then took a sip of her tea and changed the subject. "Any plans for today?"

"Nahhhh. Figured I'd just hang around here and bug you all day." she replied, proud of herself.

"Ah, and you even got a head start!" Elsa replied with a tip of her head, attempting to look serious now. She was making a joke about how Anna was able to rouse herself early into waking, rather than have the servants get her up.

Anna kicked her lightly under the table, making Elsa jump from the unexpectedness of it. She kicked her back, and before long Anna had her running about the room and throwing the left over cookies at her little sister's speedy frame.

When all the cookies were littered about the floor, leaving the mischievous and giggling girls with no quick ammo, Elsa rolled an invisible ball in her hands that became a solid one. A soft snowball was now tightly packed into her palms, ready to be thrown. Anna scrambled about, having no where to hide, and took to wavering back and forth as Elsa began to aim. "No fair!" she cried. "You got snow powers! Cheater!"

Elsa tossed the snowball anyways, easily hitting Anna in the shoulder when the girl couldn't decide which direction to run in next. She got a cute "Eep!" from her, making Elsa laugh loudly outloud, all her barriers gone.

"I'll make it even, then!" she said, once more rolling her hands together. She threw blue sparks into the air, which burst like tame fireworks. Snow drifted down and Elsa conjured large sums of the stuff into the room, as the snow fall would take too long to accumulate by itself. "There. Just try beating the Snow Queen!"

From there the two started a vigorous snowball fight, dodging each other's attacks. Elsa playfully began to advance slowly toward her younger sister, a confident smirk crossing her face. She lifted her arms to shoulder height quickly, and the snow that covered the ground seemed to push upward like a huge tidal wave. She moved her arms down, lowering it, then back up again past her shoulders, effectively raising it even higher.

Anna shrieked with joy. "Nooo! You wouldn't dare! Elsa!"

"I would!" Elsa called back, laughing. She continued to move forward where she knew Anna was standing, and the snow wave was pushed forward, collapsing over her sister. Anna shrieked again, falling with the snow and being buried under the soft blanket. She flailed and popped her head out, shaking the white from her bright hair.

Elsa stood close by, arms crossed and looking rather smug. But her sister would have none of it; Anna jumped up out of the mound and lunged toward her sister's legs, bringing them both down into the cold. She heard Elsa yell in surprise before they hit the ground. The younger found herself quickly clambering on top of Elsa to pin her down. Elsa, who had before fallen on her side, was forced to lay onto her stomach when Anna got rough. "I may not have ice powers," Anna said. "but I do have physical strength!"

Elsa, despite knowing her muscles were slightly thicker than Anna's, gave in and took it. She let her cheek stay pressed into the snow, Anna's bottom keeping her hips down and her hands holding her wrists pressed above her head. "You got me!" Elsa said, looking up at Anna uncomfortably by side glancing. "I am defeated!"

Anna wiggled a little, legs on either side of her. "Bet your sweet ass you are." she mocked.

Elsa snickered quietly. "Anna, cursing now? Not something a Princess should do!"

"Oh, I can say a lot worse things than that." Anna claimed, letting go of Elsa's wrists. She removed her legs and instead laid down in the snow beside Elsa, who was now rolling onto her back. The two let out a sigh simultaneously, having worn themselves out from the play. The Queen, who had before been feeling rather warm, now found her body growing incredibly hot as Anna snuggled into her side, forcing Elsa to remove her arm and instead place it around Anna. Anna, in return, let herself prop her head up on Elsa's arm, body turned to face Elsa's.

"I love you, you know?" Elsa said, bending her elbow and placing her hand on Anna's head gently.

Anna smiled stupidly up at Elsa, hesitating. "I love you too, Elsa. I'm glad things can be like this now."

Elsa looked away and found herself thawing the room out, letting the flakes falling seem to vanish and the wonderland disappear. She thanked her powers for not directly melting the snow into puddles, least the two be soaked. When she was finished, she returned her gaze back to Anna's, who had not looked away once. The younger's face had softened. Elsa was totally comfortable, enjoying the way Anna felt like the rays of the sun by simple touch. "Anna," Elsa began without thinking. "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?"

Anna's eyes widened, mouth gaping enough for her to squeak out a "Huh?" her face seemed to glow from the question.

Elsa realized what she had just said; Anna wasn't the only one turning red. "Oh, I meant literally! You're skin is so. . . _warm_." she felt like her explanation wasn't good enough for her blunt question, and continued after a pause. "When you touch me my body gets so hot, like I've stepped into the summer sun. I'm usually so cold to the touch, but when I feel your skin on mine, it's as if I can suddenly feel more than the ice running in my veins." Elsa still felt as if this didn't speak her mind well enough, but wasn't all sure how else to say it.

The long description of this occurrence still did nothing to unfreeze her little sister, and Elsa looked away sheepishly. "Sorry." Elsa said, laughing awkwardly. "That must have sounded dumb." She was responded to by the feel of a quick kiss to her jaw, and Anna scooting to press her face into Elsa's neck.

"No no!" Anna stammered quietly. "That's not dumb at all! Elsa, you never say anything dumb- _ever._"

Elsa's body began to tingle pleasantly from the contact with her neck. "Don't ever change." she breathed.

The other laughed softly, breath tickling her skin. "I won't if you won't."

* * *

_Thank you for reading, friends. Do feel free to point out any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I appreciate all reviews!_

_Ah, I figure I should tell you. I had originally planned to make this a bit longer or have a couple little chapters, but since I couldn't get into it enough so that didn't really happen. I have a second chapter that might as well just be a separate fic. It's doubtful I will post it._


End file.
